Expect it
by ZAC80LOVER
Summary: Gabriella&Troy dont expect whats happening.But its happening.They dont expect being young parents.But they are.The dont expect much,but they're getting it.Anyone want to adopt this story?
1. trailer

Gentle Touch

She loves him

_Shows Gabriella smiling at troy_

He loves her

_Shows him smiling at Gabriella_

At school their eniemes

_Shows Gabriella and Troy fighting_

After school their madley in love

_Shows them kissing_

When Gabriella gets pregnante their is secret is in danger

_Shows Gabriella telling troy_

To keep their secret a secret she lies about the father

_Shows Gabriella telling taylor who the father is_

_Taylor:whos the father?!_

_Gabi:I dont know... _

Will it remain Untold??

_Shows troy and gabriella standing together on her belcony_

Or will it spill and hit them like a ton of bricks.

_Shows Gabriella saying sorry and running away from troy_

_They've never been so much in love_

_Shows them hugging,dancing and singing_

Gabriella:Im sorry shar,but I have to go

Sharpay:GABRIELLA,YOUR JUST GONNA RUN AWAY LIKE THAT??

Gabriella:It wasnt ment to be!!

Troy:Gabi,please I love you

Gabi:Its the only way.goodbye.

A kissmoi89.babey production presents

Gentle touch

_Shows Zac spinning Vanessa around in the rehearsls._


	2. Chapter 1

Gentle Touch

Chapter 1-Dirty Little secret

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and dunked the white towel into a soapy bucket.I walked over to the next table and began to clean it off.Moving my hips in a circular motion and turning around I threw my hands up in the air and brought them back down again not hearing someone come threw the door.I smiled and began walking over to the till.I put in a extra 6.00and walked back to the table I was working at I began moving my feet and humming a tune.

"hey kiddo"

"oh hi jason what you doing here?"

"Im coming to do my shift michelle should be here any minute and Kyle is coming in 10 minutes late"

"coolness"

"well its two o clock I guess you can leave"

"thanks jay!"I took off my apron and undid my hair letting my curls fall into place I dropped my sponge in the bucket and hurried out the door.The bell rang(A.N.you know at some stores there is a bell above the door so when the door opens or cloeses its rings thats what is in the resturant)

I walked out to the parking lot and sat in my car for a few minutes I started the car and turned off of Kalsey road and onto mainstreet.I sighed and turned onto mason street.

15 minutes later...

I pulled into my drive way and grabbed my backpack out of the back seat.I walked inside my house and saw my dad reading the paper.

"Hi daddy"

"oh heyy gabi what you cheerful about?"

"nothing:

"you sure?"

"im sure dad"

"okay"

I smiled and ran up the stairs I walked into my room and locked the door.There sat my boyfriend for 2 in a half years on and off.I got on top of him and we started a make out session one thing let to another and im pretty sure you get the picture am I correct??

8 hours later...

Troys pov.

I woke up to Gabriellas alarm clock,I sat silently watching her sleep she was so peaceful when she slept.I looked over at the clock and noticed the time 8:15.Shoes.

"ella?"

No response

"ElLA!"

"mm what?"

"Ive got to go babe I have drills in 5 minutes and your dads home"

"alright see you later then?"

"of course"

end of pov.

Troy picked up his clothes and slipped them on as he hurried out Gabriellas balconey door.

Gabriellas pov.

I got out of bed and signed into my laptop.I walked down stairs and noticed the note on the table

Gabi and Daniel,

Ive left for work.Im sorry I didnt spend time with you but were real busy at work,see you tonight Im thinking pizza.

Love,

Dad

I put it back down and entered the kitchen looking for my special bowl.I poured cinnamon toast crunch and sat at the kitchen table.I watched Dan come down the stairs and enter the kitchen.He came back out with a glass of orange juice and an apple.He sat on the couch and began flicking the channels.I soon joined him and just as fast as I sat down he got up.I turned off the tv and went back upstairs,I didnt feel very good with a huge headiace.(A.N.Im too busy typing to worry about spelling hopefully its right.)I slid down on my bed and driffted off to sleep.

--

Okay first chapter of Gentle touch so happy:)Next one out before monday.Hopefully.Thanks for reading and thanks ashley(again)for making my trailer.Review review

Love,Robin


	3. AN

Alright so I know I said that second chapter would be out on monday right?Well I totally forgot about this.On monday I am having surgery,its not to serious its just on my mouth there fixing my jaw and my teeth(taking some out).I dont know why they call it surgery I already had my pre op and its a go.But my sister is also getting surgery on the very same day and when she went for her pre op she was a go also but know she has strep.Its hard for her to swallow and such so we dont know if she is having her operation done or not.Anyways back to the main part.I will be very moody after my operation/surgery.It would be like mood sways I guess only grumpy and groogy.So I probably will get on the computer or maybe not.I doubt I will wanna right or anything so yes I wont get it out then.Oh ya here is the worst part on sunday night after 11pm I am not aloud to eat or drink anything!!My operation is at noon I think and I have to be there by 11am so that is 13 hours of freaking starving and thirst.13 FREAKING HOURS.I think.Not to sure im no good at math this early in morning its 9:53 am in Toronto.I live like right beside it in Port Hope so ya.But hopefully I can get second chapter up tommrow along with stuffing my face:)so I wont be hungry.

Anyways I have a few questions...

1)okay so I asked missefron15 a few questions but what she said didnt work.I save my video into my computer or my documents.I did that.Then she said just upload:) And when I try to do that it says invaild file type.Yes,as you can tell I hate my computer right now.So what do I do about that??p.M or review to tell me.

2)Im looking for some things.I am looking for certain songs and clips.I only download from savefile if you have these p.m or review me the link or even send them to me if you know how to.My e-mail is

dont try to add me because If I dont know you I dont accept.Here is the list

-


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Troy Bolton

Gabriellas pov.

I looked around the room and waited for them to call my name.It is 11:58am,and my appointment starts in two minutes.I looked at the baby in a womans arms and smiled.

"Montez?"

"thats me" I stood up and grabbed my backpack.I walked into a childs room and sat down on the bed.

"so Gabriella how old are you know?"

"17"

"alright"she scribbled somthing on a clipbored and smiled.

"what is it your hear for?"

"well,ive been throwing up alot lately and I dont know whats wrong with me."

"alright I am just gonna ask you a few more questions and the doctor will be in with you"

I nodded.

"are you on a medication?"

"umm no"I said with a duh tone of voice

"how much do you weight?"

"106 pounds"

"have you had sexual intercourse?"

"umm yes"

"when was the last time?"

"about 2 months ago"

"alright what about your period?"

"ummm a little bit more then 2 months why?"

"questions,that i need to ask the doctor will be with you in a moment"

"ok"I hopped off the bed and took of my shoes and my jacket.The doctor came in and I sat back down on the bed it was silent for a few minutes and then he spoke.

"Gabriella?"

"yes?"

"can you pee in the cup?"  
"yeah...in the washroom not right here"

"oh of e right back."

"yeppers"

I took the cup and walked out the door and down the hall to the washrooms.I did my business and walked back out into the little kids room.I gave the cup to him and he wrote something down and then he walked out and walked back in without the cup.

"ok Gabi just wait here for 10 minutes and the test will have the results."

"wait!what test?and for what?"

"well a pregnancy test all the sympotems are in order and all we need is the answer it could also be cancer,and you could have the flu"

"WHAT! I cant be pregnante at 17 years old!"

"you'll just have to wait another 7 minutes to find out."

"okay,but is there anyway I can prevent not having a kid?"

"theres adoption and abortion um or simply using protection."

"yeah thanks."

That didnt help much I ment that how can i not be pregnante like praying for 5 minutes or what?Stabbing myself with a needle will that help?..probably not.I sighed and played with my finger nails for 3 minutes untill the doctor came in and said the results were in early.

"Gabriella?"

"yes?"I had my fingers crossed in hope that it was nagitaive.

"your 2 months pregnante."

"what?!"

"here look"

i looked at the little postive written down below

"fuck" I mumbled but loud enough for him to hear me.

"ms.montez if your really not ready to become a mother adoption or abortion might come in handy."

"thanks I'll think about it."

I put back on my shoes and my jacket and walked out of the room to the reciptionest desk.

"can I book another appointment?"

"name?"  
"Gabriella Montez"

"yes you may.date?and time?"

"uhh when Im 4 months so Feburary 14 at 1:35?"

"perfect see you then."

"yep."I walked out of the doctors and took out my phone.

I dialed Troys number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Troy meet me attt the basketballl court in 10?"

"sure but Gabi is something wrong you sound like your crying."

"i am crying just meet me there."

"ok"

I walked into the parking lot and started my car,I whiped my face and drove out of there.I turned out of the pathway avenue and onto my street Stanley St south.There was a basketball court right beside my house.My family owns it.Daneil had to have one and lets face it I got my balconey so he got his basketball court.I pulled into my drive way and started shooting some hoops untill Troy got there.

"Gabi whats wrong?"

"Troy...Ive got something to tell you."

"anything"

"you promise that you wont leave me?"  
"I promise."

"well..."

"well?"

"Im pregnante."

"yourrr pregnante?"

"yes."

"how far?"

"two months almost going on three"

"I, even starting to show."tears streamed down my face as troy pulled me into a hug.we stayed there for awhile untill my brother came out.

"gabi?are you crying?"

"yeahh..."

"why?"he looked at troy and I had to tell him.

"daneil,im pregnate."

Daneil knew about me and Troys secret and he completely understood why we were keeping it a secret.Daneil sighed and i let go of Troy and I kissed him passionatly on the lips.Troy headed for his car and I headed inside I needed to think of our options.I would call Troy after school tommrow and we can descuss everything.I walked inside and and picked up my phone to call somebody.Someone who does not live with me and her and my dad got divorced the only time I see her is on July 4th.Independence Day.Also my birthday.(A.N.I live in canada and I dont celebraite independence day I celebraite Canada Day but they live in New Mexico so...yeah)

--

Finally my second chapter!!Took me 10 days!!Day freaking days and its still not that good but I wasnt gonna mess around with it and take longer so hopefully you enjoyed it and review!

P.S.sorry for the wait.Ill post chapter three tommrrow as a gift.

xxrobinxx


	5. another an

Heyy guys,

A really big authors note.

Im soooo sorry for not updating in what feels like months but only in weeks.I truley am,when I promised I would update I broke it and I really understand that.I totally forgot and then when I finally remebered 2 days later I got right to work and wrote 23 pages of only 5 chapters.Im really am sorry.I wrote them on the computer that has no internet,or I should say one computer.Yesturday,I went to logg onto it and it did this funky thing.My dad is fixing it right now and there is a 80 chance I might have lost everything.ALL my documents,files,pics,clips,fonts,downloads.EVERYTHING.And my chapters are all on there.Actually I completed Gentle Touch on there and now its probably gone.SO this is what Im going to do!

If my files, and everything is not gone Im going to take down Gentle Touch.For 2 weeks,Then BAM Im gonna post it all and keep writing,no breaks!Once Im on to Gentle Touch sequal(if i make one which I havent decided yet)im gonna take a weeks break and write.tehe.Im really sorry for this break you guys.

IF my files and everything is gone.Then Im gonna take down Gentle Touch for 3 weeks.That way I can write it all again.And keep writing untill Chapter 12 is atleast complete.There is gonna be 19 chapters.Then Im gonna post it all and BAM you'll have your story.I might even get the computer in my room(it is better then the one that is messed up)and hook up internet and call it mine!yay! Since its the summer I want to enjoy it.I dont want to be stressed out in writing.Either way guys;I am taking a break.

SO please be supportive right now and let me have time to figure this out and thats one thing I dont have.

But onto other news!

YOUTUBE!

Guys,Ive started youtube accounts 3 of em.One is Zac80Lover the other one is cookiedoughxx1 and the other is boredxzanessaxbored.tehe.Zac80Lover is where I post contest entries,my own contests,important notices ect.cookiedoughxx1 is where I am going to make a series and boredxzanessaxbored is where i post music videos with my troyella/zanessa zashley/troypay ashnessa/gabpay.lol.friendship videos and couples.But the problem I have right now is that on cookiedoughxx1 my series im going to start has no title but i have three in mind and it has no plot.Thats bc I cant find a good plot anywhere in my mind.After 2 hours of thinking my plot came out like this:

Gabriella took a sip of her rootbeer and looked up at the sun set.She has never tried something new and never wants to.Thats why she isnt noticed and doesnt have anyone to love her exept her working father.Join her in trying something new.

lol.chessey I know.SO what am I asking you?If at anytime of the day you recieve an idea and you think I might like it please p.m me.I am stuck and I really need help,lol.So please guys Im begging you to just help me out.These are the titles Im thinking of

Ashley.

It could be out troy and gabi's daughter or a friend or realtive.Idk

Stranded.

I was listening to this song on my friends ipod and I fell in love with it.But I dont think I can do it cause Missefron15 has it coming onto her youtube and its like copying.

I love you

I like this one a bit more then the one ashley bc these words could mean so much towards one person but towards another one it could hurt.So;this one is also a choice.

BUT if u have your own titles go ahead and write them down.

This will really help me out.

Please guys; just help me out.

Love,

Robin

x o x o


	6. Chapter 3

Heyy guys thanks for waiting for this im very greatful of all your reviews and support!You've been very paitent and Im am thankful.BTW:If you dont know why I havent post on the first read my profile.

Gentle Touch

Chapter 3-I dont know.

nobodys pov.

Gabriella straightened her sweater and nocked on sharpay evans door.She heared feet shuffle and stepped back a bit.

Sharpay opened the door and smiled.

"hey there gabi"

"hey shar,ready for school?"

"sure am"Gabriella swung her bag over her sholder and walked down the steps with her best friend Sharpay Evans at her side.

Gabriella walked over to the passangers side of the pink convertable and sharpay walked to the drivers side.Both opening and

closing their doors at the same time the two of them were off.Gabriella put her hand out the window and swurved it in the

wind.It felt good to be 17 and free.Sharpay,Gabriella and Elizebeth were three friends that were very close.If you broke

one girls heart the three of them would hunt you down and deffently hurt you in some way,physcal,emotional,or in personal

ways.Like 3 years ago when the three of them were 14,Gabriella had her first boyfriend that ment something and then he

dumped her for a girl named Josie.The guy never saw light again,or thats how the guys say it.It was more like the guy

never looked at a girls ass again.

"so gabi?are we picking up elizebeth and troy sorry I ment coughtroy..."yes sharpay evans knew gabriella and troy secret,

only a few people knew.Daneille,Allie,Sharpay,Elizebeth,troy and gabriellas parents and of course there siblings.

"yeah we are."

They pulled up to the bolton house hold and beeped the horn a good 3 times untill troy,elizebeth came out of the house and

hopped into sharpays car were ammeditaly troy and gabi started a make out session.If your wondering Troy and Elizebeth are

twins and look out for each other.

They pulled up to East High and parked in Senior parking.

12:05pm...sitting with troy,chad,elizebeth,kelsi,allie,daneille,taylor,sharpay,daneil and gabriella.(A.n.troy is only

sitting their because lizzy and chad are so he sits with his bestfriend and sister.)

"guys i got to tell you something"gabriella said.

"anything"they said together

"im pregnante"Gabriella said looking at taylor helpless.

"whos the father?"Taylor asked curiously not knowing what Gabriella was going to say

"i dont know"

"gabi your lying whos the father?"kelsi asked.

"troy bolton."everyone at the table staired at gabriella and troy.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ YOUR PREGNANTE AND TROY BOLTONS THE FATHER?!"taylor screamed loud enough for the lunch room to hear

and to stair at the table.

gabriella looked at taylor and ran out of the room as fast as she could hearing whispers as she left the gang staired at

taylor in disbelief.Elizebeth,shar,troy and daneil got up from the table and ran after her.(A.N.right away I want to point

out that Taylor isnt the bad person she just lets things slip shes playing a whole different person right now because of

whats happening outside of school that nobody knows about...yet...and she acts different later in the story)

"Gabriella are you ok?"Lizzy and Sharpay asked when they were inside the girls bathroom while the guys waited outside the

door.

"i dont know"gabriella whispered loud enough for the girls to hear.

Omg.I am very sorry for making you wait along time:(I hope you people can forgive me but its been crazy!Once I post my Ive been tagged video I wont post anything on youtube I'll just write:)Im soooo sorry for you guys waiting!4th,5th and 6th will be out either sunday,monday,tuesday or wensday!bye bye

robin.


	7. Chapter 4

Heyy guys!Im very sorry for you getting dissapointed in me

for not getting this out sooner but I tried.hopefully you like it.

Gentle Touch

Chapter 4-i love you

nobodys pov.

Gabriella cried into her pillow as the clock struck 9:15.She kept on crying untill

she heard someone come in the doorway.

"gabi?"daneil said quietly

"what!"she screamed

"its mom"he said more normaly

She grabbed the phone and wipped her tears.

"hello"she mummbled.

"gabriella baby whats wrong?"

"mom,im pregnante with troys baby and nobody knew that we were dating,well not

including mine and his family and now the whole school knows!"she said threw her tears.

"gabi...I called because,I was wondering if you wanna come stay with me for awhile.

Just untill your 7 months.I already talked to your dad and he said its alright"

Daneil dissapeared and gabriella sat up.

"ya mom I will"

"good"

"pick me up at 11:30pm at the pool?"

"ya sure baby"

They both hung up and Gabriella began packing almost everything.Gabriella hurred her

phone ring and she picked it up.

"hello?"she said almost clearing up with her tears.

"heyy gabi"sharpay evans said with a cheery tone of voice.

"hi"she said dissapointed.

"whats up?"

"nothing sharpay."

"well,i just want to let you know that taylor is sorry she was just surprised and that

everybody totally isnt talking about you.

"well its too late!"gabi yelled

"gabriella settle."

"no!Im not gonna settle shes a bitch for doing that and well its too late anyways!"

"its not too late brie!"Sharpay yelled back

"yes it is im leaving"

"leaving to where?"

"my moms for awhile..."

"GABRIELLA YOUR JUST GONNA RUN AWAY LIKE THAT!"

"it wasnt ment to be...im sorry"

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella hung up and finished packing it was 10:50 when she finished and she decided to

call troy.

Ring Ring...

Gabriella waited for him to pick up and he did.

"hello?"his voice made gabriella melt but she stuck to her plan.

"hey hottie"she said.

"hey babe whats up?"

"uh meet me at the pool in half an hour?"

"sure."Troy said with a worried tone.Gabriella noticed this and sighed it was hard.She

didnt want to lose him,but its for the best.

They both hung up and Gabriella rushed into her living room to say goodbye to her kitty

cat molly,daneil and her daddy.By the time she was done she had to go meet troy at the pool

she blew kisses untill she was out the door.She headed down towards the pool with her little

swimming bag.Her mom was going to drop by her house before picking her up.Gabriella turned

the corner to the pool and saw troy waiting.She frowned a bit and walked toward him.

"troy?"she said nervously.

"ya babe."

"im leaving..."

"what!?"

"im leaving"

"where are you going?and when will you be back?"

"Im leaving to my moms,tonight and not coming back for awhile."

"gabi please I love you..."

"troy.Im sorry but I have to."

gabriella hurred a van pull up and knew it was her mom.

"gabi please I love you"

"its the only way..im sorry"She swung her bag around her sholder and hurried towards her moms

car.Troy standed by the pool silently with tears in his eyes.He watched the van pull away,he

wipped the first tear that dropped and whispered a few last words.

"i love you"

Did you like it?I did.Even though its not my best.Hopefully you did and review!

xx

robin.


	8. ADOPT IT?

**Hey long time, no write x] just wanna ask, if anyone wants to adopt this story. PM me, I'm not intrested in this story anymore. My writing skills have improved thoughh, but just p.m if you want to adopt it..Otherwise I am D E L E T E I N G this story! **


End file.
